


Pianos and Rings

by TsukiDragneel



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Collaboration, F/F, Kaede is too good at the piano, Maki.exe has stopped responding, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiDragneel/pseuds/TsukiDragneel
Summary: A collab with PianofreakAkamatsu on Wattpad! Please check her out!





	1. Pianos

Maki has a severe problem.

It's not a normal problem, like not having food or death.

No, her problem is that her girlfriend, Kaede Akamatsu, is  _entirely_ too good at the piano.

In the moment, Kaede is playing her favorite song despite having heard it  _once_  and somehow  _managing to even get that vocal rift how Kaede why_.

"Do you like it?" Kaede whispers, leaning into Maki's side as she continues the melody with one hand. 

The piano bench isn't very big, so they're all but fused into each other on the small black surface. Maki can feel sparks emanating from every place Kaede is touching, sending small chills throughout her body.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that this is your favorite song," Kaede says after a long pause. 

"Uh..."

"It's not a bad thing!" Kaede exclaims, face flushing a deep crimson. "I just think it's interesting! That's all!"

"O-Okay..." Maki stammers, mind still stuck somewhere in the  _Kaede is touching me while playing my favorite song and why do I want her to kiss me so much oh god Maki get your thoughts out of the gutter._

"I never would have pegged you for a pop music person, that's all."

R.I.P. Maki Harukawa, killed by Kaede and her offhand comments.

"I didn't mean it as a bad thing!" Kaede insists, hands still dancing across the keys. "It's just not what I expected!"

Maki is positively certain that she is actually a tomato by this point, based on how hot her face feels.

"Maki!" Kaede squeaks as she falls onto the keys, creating a loud thud that reverberates throughout the room.

-/-

Once Maki recovers enough to resume sitting, the conversation takes a much more realistic turn.

"Maki?" Kaede whispers as the song reaches a slow part. "Where do you want to be in five years?"

Is 'married to you' a viable answer? Maki wants to say.

"A-Ah... Maki..."

Oh no. Oh no no no no. She said that out loud. Oh no no no no no.

"Well, see Maki... the thing is..."

Kaede bends down on one knee, piano momentarily forgotten, and it takes Maki a minute to acknowledge that.

"The thing is... I wanted to be the one to propose."

Maki.exe has stopped responding. Please reboot.


	2. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This part is PianofreakAkamatsu's! Pls check her out!

Kaede knows what she is planning.

Marrying Maki is her dream. She did promise a ring after all, holding a tiny box in her white backpack.

Sitting down, playing piano with Maki. They talk a bit about their future until marriage comes up.

Kaede has one thing on her mind. 

Face flushed after the song, she kneels down and says, "Maki, I've wanted to say this for a long time. With all the time I've spent with you since we dated, you always make me smile and blush, and you'll always be there when I need you. So, Maki Harukawa, will you please marry me?"

She opens her white bag, revealing the small black box with the ring inside. Amidst Maki's gasps, she opens it.


End file.
